


i surrender

by bvssbot



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - "Canon", M/M, not rly, yanjun is a shithead™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: "why not?" yanjun asked, stretching his legs across the floor next to zhangjing's. they were longer and a bit skinnier than zhangjing's, loose sweatpants hanging off of them as if yanjun hadn't been eating for two since the first meal they had in the cafeteria. "don't you think i'm hot?"





	i surrender

**Author's Note:**

> ip is my new bitch. weird how my first fic for the fandom isn't a zikun lol  
> i don't really have anything to say, i just hope y'all enjoy this
> 
> title from chancellor's surrender

the first time it happened, saying it took zhangjing by surprise would be an understatement. he had to admit, a lot of shit came out of yanjun's mouth on a daily basis — be that a crusty joke or a made-up random fact that he'd tell just for laughs or simply to fuck around with people. most of the time he'd crack up himself at the ridiculousness of it, which made it funny for zhangjing, but at other times he'd manage to keep his face straight and deadpan, or put on that little smug-looking smile of his and stare you off until you drop it and the topic is changed.

when he offered to make out, however, as he sat next to zhangjing on the floor, leaning back onto the wall with their shoulders close enough for zhangjing to feel through his ugly yellow sweatshirt the way yanjun shifted, his face was almost indifferent.

"no?" zhangjing laughed at the obviousness of a stupid — and weird — joke, eyes automatically shifting to glance up at quanzhe plastered across the sofa on the other side of the room, sound asleep.

there was no one else around now that they've finished their lesson with the vocal coach, and zhangjing had been sitting on the floor alone and revising lyrics for the past ten or so minutes (that was a lie, he was just spacing out and thinking about lunch) since mubo disappeared to fetch something from the dorms and linong went to… do whatever. so zhangjing _had_ been happy to see yanjun appear behind the door so suddenly and make his way across the practice room to sit next to him, and he _did_ expect to be entertained, but now he was just weirded out.

"why not?" yanjun asked, stretching his legs across the floor next to zhangjing's. they were longer and a bit skinnier than zhangjing's, loose sweatpants hanging off of them as if yanjun hadn't been eating for two since the first meal they had in the cafeteria. "don't you think i'm hot?"

"what—" zhangjing stopped himself, turning to face yanjun properly and waiting for him to crack up and let zhangjing know it was a joke, but even under zhangjing's stare he didn't cease, smiling lopsidedly and dimples carving out on his cheeks.

"so?" yanjun prompted, taking off his cap and brushing his hair off his forehead before putting the hat back on. zhangjing despised how it effortlessly made him look better than he already did, and scoffed as he turned back to his crumpled list of paper, folding the edge of it as he pondered just how weird his reaction must've been compared to yanjun's nonchalance.

it made him overly self-conscious, because, well, yanjun was surely joking, why couldn't zhangjing treat it as a joke as well?

it was then when the previously closed door flew ajar, xinchun's startled face greeting them. he looked almost awkward, as if he walked in on them doing something not meant for eyes of the others, and it only added to zhangjing's uncharacteristic for him nervousness.

"yanjun ge? we need you at practice," xinchun announced with unsure voice, standing straight and clenching the bottom of his hoodie in his fists. he looked like a child asking his parents for something, and zhangjing couldn't stay bitter at him for giving them a weird look.

yanjun groaned and got up, ruffling zhangjing's hair and sending him a wink before making his way over to xinchun.

"can't even talk to my friend without y'all bothering me," he joked, flinging an arm around xinchun's shoulder and turning him around as they made his way out of the practice room.

he threw a 'see ya!' at zhangjing as they disappeared into the hallway, and zhangjing only blinked at the door blankly, a little bit troubled and a whole lot confused.

 

 

 

 

zhangjing was making his way over to the cafeteria when yanjun showed up at his side suddenly and drew zhangjing into himself with a cordial arm around his shoulder. zhangjing almost smiled at the clinginess but quickly scolded his expression into a neutral one to spare yanjun the pleasure.

"hey there," yanjun greeted, smiling peacefully, and zhangjing stabbed a finger under his ribs so that yanjun would let go and let him walk properly.

yanjun winced and dramatically bent in half for a second, a small sound of pain escaping him, but the arm on zhangjing's shoulders stayed where it was. the way he clenched the place zhangjing stabbed was as if zhangjing's finger was as sharp as a knife, and it made him snort.

"why must you be so aggressive?"

zhangjing pouted, putting his hands back inside the jacket pockets. "i'm hungry, i haven't eaten since morning."

"so what, you cranky?" yanjun scoffed, finally letting go of zhangjing and linking his arms behind his back. and then it happened again: "you can eat my mouth if you want."

it stole an embarrassing stunned sound out of zhangjing as he stared up at yanjun, growing both embarrassed and a tad overwhelmed when yanjun had shown no remorse and instead offered zhangjing a shit-eating grin, as if he enjoyed startling him like this.

"no?!" zhangjing exclaimed, turning away from yanjun to stare ahead as he increased his pace as if to escape his own dismay (along with yanjun).

yanjun trailed after him, voice a bit sulky. "will you tell me why not or what?" he asked, long legs working at his advantage as he quickly caught up with zhangjing.

yanjun didn't sound like he was poking fun at him — it was almost as if he was genuinely confused why zhangjing wouldn't want to kiss him, and it made things even more bizarre than they already were, to zhangjing's both chagrin and bewilderment.

"because we're friends?!"

it made no sense to him — not that yanjun was as straight as a plank, no, but he seemed to sincerely _want_ to make out with zhangjing _specifically_ , and the reason behind that want was a complete mystery to zhangjing. not that he spent a lot of time pondering about yanjun's questionable intents and desires, because they all were busy and tired, and had their own worries, like, would i get in top nine, what's my rank, how many people are willing to vote for me, what can i contribute to the team? 'why would a hot dude want to kiss me' wasn't one of them, not for zhangjing.

"so? friends can't make out?"

yanjun seemed to be as unbothered as always and zhangjing just scoffed, deciding it would be wiser to simply ignore his stupid friend.

 

 

 

 

zhangjing had already been wary when yanjun approached him in the middle of the day. there was — conveniently to yanjun, no doubt, — no one around them in hearing proximity when he inquired zhangjing whether he changed his mind about kissing him, in a politely quiet voice. zhangjing looked away from the camera crew filming something for behind the scenes stuff and glanced up at yanjun, less startled than previously.

it was around that time zhangjing started to think that it was less of a joke and more an actual question, but the smile on yanjun's face made him think about it twice, _thrice_ , and before he knew it, he started overthinking again.

maybe yanjun just didn't know when to stop with a joke, didn't realize it was getting old, but even that thought couldn't force at least a ounce of anger out of zhangjing. he wasn't an aggressive person in general, but on top of that, he knew the guy wasn't insensitive or actually stupid, wasn't one to make a clown out of himself or somebody for laughs despite the fact that he liked to joke around — after all, who didn't? the majority of them used laughter as a coping method.

"why would i?" zhangjing asked, folding his arms on his chest and looking down at his sneakers because lately he'd been having trouble keeping eye contact with yanjun for too long.

"dude," yanjun started reassuringly, "i kiss really well. you won't regret it."

he leaned forward, close enough for zhangjing to feel his presence next to him. zhangjing was hesitant to look up, and a glance he couldn't help but steal confirmed his fears about their closeness feeling too intimate for comfort.

"i regret being friends with you, imagine how much i'd regret kissing you."

he lifted his chin up snobbily, a smile threatening to break out on his lips as he leaned back and glanced at yanjun. it had always been a bit too hard of a challenge to keep his face straight when fooling around.

yanjun smiled, eyes twinkling with amusement, and zhangjing lolled his tongue inside his mouth because somehow it made yanjun look even more appealing than he already was.

"c'mon," yanjun tugged on the sleeve of his sweatshirt and zhangjing let his arms fall, laughing out so loudly at yanjun's goofy smile as zhangjing tried to pry his hands off himself a member of staff had to shush them.

 

 

 

 

somehow, after that, it became sort of a running joke between the two of them. when zhangjing didn't think about it too hard, yanjun making kissy faces at him across the room had been funny and endearing. him insisting he's a great kisser was amusing, and him tugging at zhangjing's clothes in a needy manner made zhangjing's stomach airy and ticklish.

zhangjing wouldn't lie if he said it made his exasperation progressively grow in size as well, until it grew so large zhangjing couldn't help but sincerely consider making out with yanjun just so he would shut up.

 

 

 

it came to a boiling point when yanjun was hanging his upper half off the top bunk bed he occupied to loom over zhangjing sitting on his own bed beneath.

"just one kiss?" yanjun pleaded in a whisper, tired but cheerful.

his hair was damp after shower, face fresh and skin so clear it made zhangjing jealous (mostly because he'd spent months around yanjun and knew the clearness came naturally, even if yanjun _did_ insist on using beauty products every single chance he could). he sort of wanted to touch it, just to find out what it would feel like under his fingertips, and it was the first time since they were introduced to each other that such thought occurred to him.

he repressed the desire and leaned back into his pillow, throwing his legs atop the comforter and letting out a little happy sigh as his body instantly relaxed.

before yanjun could plead more the bathroom door creaked open and honglin emerged from behind it, eyes closing sleepily as he dimmed the lights above them and drifted to his bed. they murmured 'goodnight's to each other, chaoze silent as he had probably fallen asleep already, and zhangjing pulled the blanket from under himself, about to settle down to finally sleep.

but yanjun remained where he was, staring down at him, and it made him pause.

zhangjing let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he shifted on the bed and glanced up at yanjun, clenching his blanket with his hands.

"just one?" yanjun asked again, grinning, and it was that exact moment zhangjing finally cracked.

maybe it was the stress, or perhaps his tiredness and the usual softness that came with being sleepy, but suddenly zhangjing felt like caving in. there was a chance that a makeout session with somebody was what he needed. a big fat chance that a makeout session with _yanjun_ was what he really, really needed. maybe even wanted.

he sighed, and then sighed again to win himself some time, yanjun looking down at him expectedly with an unwavering gaze, and then zhangjing decided enough was enough.

"just one," he said, and immediately clasped his mouth shut with his hand as he not only saw but _heard_ yanjun drop off his bed down on the floor with a heavy thud.

yanjun let out a loud groan that only made zhangjing laugh harder and honglin sighed audibly, turning his back to them.

"guys, let's sleep," he asked in a small voice and zhanjing pressed his hand tighter against his mouth to muffle his laughter, throwing his blanket to the side so he could help yanjun at the same time yanjun sprung back up like it was nothing.

zhangjing's laughter died in his throat and his breath hitched, regret flooding him in an instant as yanjun quickly climbed into his bed, successfully trapping him under his body and pinning zhangjing down, making him acutely aware of their size difference.

zhangjing gulped and let his hand fall from his mouth, eyes meeting with yanjun's. the smile on his face was smug and wide, elated in a way that sent shivers down zhangjing's spine in anticipation and something else. yanjun smelled good, he _always_ did, but being able to smell him — his shampoo and body wash and something else that made up yanjun's natural scent — so close to zhangjing almost felt intoxicating. seeing him so intimately close, closer than ever before, felt simply unreal.

he wanted to tell yanjun to cut it off, because it was almost _too much_ , how he looked down at zhangjing, triumphantly and a bit hungrily, but words dissipated on his tongue like sugar in hot water when yanjun put his hands on zhangjing's cheeks, holding him in one place and eyes trained on his lips, and leaned down.

in contrary to what zhangjing expected ( _had been_ expecting), the kiss was almost ginger at first, lips touching lips for a second before yanjun moved, sucking zhangjing's bottom lip inside his mouth. the way zhangjing's heart was beating inside his ribcage felt too fast yet shallow at the same time. and then yanjun breathed out, air softly hitting zhangjing's face, and pressed against him harder, tongue slipping past zhangjing's lips.

zhangjing's first thought was that it's _nice_. it was nice, the way yanjun held him and the way he kissed, and if zhangjing was a little bit more biased he'd say it was almost perfect.

the second thought was that yanjun didn't lie about being a good kisser, and somehow that fueled zhangjing, made him bring his hand up to yanjun's chest and clench yanjun's cheap promotional t-shirt in his fist, their heads tilting to accommodate each other and noses brushing, yanjun stealing zhangjing's breath and zhangjing yanjun's.

the third thought, and the final one before yanjun pulled back, was that he could definitely deal with this. however, when yanjun broke the kiss, putting space between their faces without leaning too far back, and smirked, zhangjing was sure the only thing he wanted at that moment was to dropkick yanjun and wipe the smug expression off his face.

instead he tugged on his t-shirt, pulling him closer until yanjun obediently leaned back down and met zhangjing's lips again, and somehow it felt better than the first time.

it was hard to tell how much time they spent like that, and zhangjing stopped caring about sleep and time and _everything_ that wasn't yanjun somewhere between the third and fourth time their lips met.

kissing yanjun felt a little bit like being under shallow water, floaty yet grounding because the bottom of the sea was in an arm's reach, and zhangjing didn't want to rise to the surface even when he felt too short of breath.

so it was yanjun who pulled back for the last time, zhangjing rising with him to chase his lips, to feel yanjun against him for a moment longer. when their eyes met, zhangjing felt like he suddenly woke up from a long dream.

"wow," he whispered and yanjun laughed softly, looking his face over with wide eyes, and zhangjing wondered how he must've looked at that moment. did yanjun make a mess out of him, with how he tugged at his hair and t-shirt?

"goodnight, zhangjing," yanjun said, and zhangjing blinked dumbly, missing yanjun's weight on him the second he got up.

"goodnight?"

he watched, dazed, as yanjun ascended to his top bunk, and when the bedframe shook a little as yanjun lied down, zhangjing finally tugged his blanket over himself, settling back down and catching his breath. his heart was still beating erratically, but the more zhangjing breathed the more calm it grew, and he lied there, wondering what the fuck just happened, until it slowed down to its usual pace and until sleep overtook his tired body and mind.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity) and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
